


Talk

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel finally have The Talk. And also boring sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> For SC -- because it's her birthday and I know she's having a hard time dealing with her feels this week. I hope some more fluff will soothe her pain.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Cain paused between Abel’s spread legs and stared down at him, searching his face. He blew a few strands of dark hair out of his eyes and added, “What? Too hard? Not hard enough? Faster? Slower? Tell me what you want.”

Abel shook his head and rubbed Cain’s arm. “I want you. Nothing’s wrong, just keep going.” He turned his head to one side and gave Cain’s wrist a reassuring little kiss.

Cain grunted but kept fucking him, thrusting into Abel at the same pace as before until he stopped once more, scowling this time. “Abel, what the fuck is with you tonight? Do you want to stop?”

Abel flinched, hated making Cain angry with him while they were having sex, and shook his head again. “I don’t want to stop, Cain.” He didn’t, would’ve let Cain stay right where he was all night, but his mind had wandered elsewhere and he couldn’t help showing it on his face.

Cain’s expression softened and he brushed Abel’s cheek with his knuckles, rubbing a thumb along Abel’s bottom lip, lingering a few seconds on the scar. “Well stop looking so fucking miserable then.” He leaned down for a quick kiss, brushing his lips against Abel’s, and leaned back again, hauling one of Abel’s knees up and pressing it into his chest to get a better angle, pushing in slow now, fucking Abel deeper.  

Abel’s toes curled and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, arching his back as pleasure pooled in his belly. He opened his eyes and watched the muscles work in Cain’s arms, thought about kissing them, but Cain had him pinned between himself and the mattress so that it was difficult to move.

This was Cain’s favorite position—on top of Abel and holding him down, face to face so they could still kiss, Cain totally in control. But it was Abel’s favorite position, too. He liked watching Cain’s face as Cain fucked him, holding him and rubbing his back while Cain shuddered and came, kissing him until the high wore off.

Cain leaned down to kiss Abel’s neck, gently now and without the teeth, reaching between them and closing his hand around Abel’s cock, thumb slipping over the head. Abel’s eyes fluttered closed again and he bit his lip, drunk on the pleasure, until Cain stopped again. When Abel opened his eyes Cain was looking down at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” Abel asked in a whisper.

“You’re not hard.”

Abel blushed hot, suddenly embarrassed, and pushed Cain’s hand away. Cain pulled out without another word, leaving Abel feeling empty and wet and sore between the legs.

“What’s going on?” Cain stayed where he was, between Abel’s legs, while Abel turned his face to the side. He couldn’t look Cain in the eye anymore.

“I told you it was nothing.”

“Bullshit it's nothing. What, you’re not in the mood tonight? Should’ve just fucking said so then.”

“I am—I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to, I _do_ , I’m just... I’m thinking about other things. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Cain pulled the sheet up over them and brought his mouth down to Abel’s shoulder, pressing kisses along his collarbone, the hollow of his throat. “What are you thinking so hard about, hm?” Cain murmured against Abel’s fluttering pulse.

Abel swallowed and confessed, “Us. It's just... we’ve been doing this—I-I mean having sex—a while now and I just want to know if—”

“—it’s just the two of us?” Abel blinked. Cain was oddly perceptive when he wanted to be.

Abel blew out a breath and quietly said, "Yes. I want to know if it’s just us. How did you know what I was going to say?”

“Maybe I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Cain replied, setting his jaw. He glanced away and Abel brought a hand to Cain’s face. Cain leaned into his touch.

 “Well is it?” Abel whispered, anxious all of a sudden.

“What do you think, princess?”

“That’s not an answer, Cain,” Abel chided. He was starting to think this had been a terrible idea. Should've just kept his mouth shut and let whatever was going to happen, happen. Cain didn't like being pushed, and Abel had always been too pushy.

“It is if you already know it,” Cain grumbled then, eyes dark and troubled.

“But I _don’t_ know it,” Abel argued. He let out a low sigh and added, “Please just answer me, Cain. I want to know where we stand now before... before...”

“Before what?”

“Before someone gets hurt,” Abel finished. “I care about you a lot,” he offered when Cain didn’t say anything else, still wouldn’t look at him. Abel wasn’t about to tell Cain he loved him only to have Cain laugh in his face, but he needed Cain to know this was more to him than just sex; that Abel wanted it to be more than just sex.

Cain shifted, belly taut and warm against Abel’s, sharp hipbones digging into him, and frowned. “I know.” It wasn’t the answer Abel had been hoping for, but it was better than nothing.

“It’s just us,” Cain gruffly added after a terse silence. “If that’s"—he cleared his throat and looked awkward—"what you want.”

Abel nodded. “It is.” He pushed his fingers through Cain’s messy hair and bit his lip. “But what about after? After all of this?” The war, providing one or both of them didn't end up dead.

Cain looked back at him again, curled strong fingers around Abel’s hip and leaned over him so that their foreheads were touching. “Nothing’s going to change, princess. Now stop thinking so fucking hard, alright? You’re making my dick soft.” He dipped his head and kissed Abel hard, nipped sharply at his lips, and Abel kissed him back, smiling against his mouth now, sliding his hands up over Cain’s broad shoulders and tightening his thighs around Cain’s waist.


End file.
